Kagome's life at Kadic high
by star babe1147
Summary: To get away from her uncle kagome goes with her brother and father to france not knowing what she's about to get into when she meets the famous five
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV**

**Sesshomaru, father why do I have to be in France kagome said. Because we have business here and you know you know you can't be near your uncle you know what**

** happen her father said. You do not have to remind her about it kagome here you'll be going to kadic academy as a day student since this is also a bordering school but**

** you don't have to stay there are no uniforms so you can wear your dresses sesshomaru said. Kay I'll be in the 8th rite kagome said. Yeah and since there is no uniform **

**you can wear those creepy dresses you like sesshomaru said. They're not creepy daddy tell him its not creepy kagome said. Its not stop picking on my little girl now lets **

**go to the school her father said.**

**Ulrich POV**

**I'm sitting here listening to this dumb chemistry lesson that I really don't get the only people that know get it is my two friends Alieta and Jeremy and that stupid Herve. **

**I'm just looking around bored in till the door opened and the principle came in with three people two older and one my age who is a girl I should listen to the principle. **

**Now class this is Kagome Taishou and her father and brother toga and sesshomaru she will be joining our class just because she has money doesn't mean you should **

**treat her any different so I'll leave with your father and brother the principle said. Goodbye my daughter her father said bye snow sesshomaru said while leaving. So **

**now Miss Kagome why don't you introduce yourself Ms. Hertz said. uh I um ok my name is kagome taishou and I'm 13 and what I really love to do is read and sing and **

**martial arts with my brother and father so that's about it may I take my seat now. Yes you may please sit next to Ulrich … Ulrich raise your hand for her the teacher **

**said. As I raise my hand for the new girl I can't help but blush and I'm thinking to myself maybe this chemistry class won't be so boring after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Persons POV**

**After chemistry class Ulrich took Kagome to where his**

**friends always hang out in between classes. As they**

**arrived Ulrich could see Alieta, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and**

**William even though he's still sore about loses Yumi to**

**William he endures it just for her. Hey guys meet Kagome**

**taishou Ulrich said. Oh hello I love your hair my names**

**Alieta and this is my boyfriend Jeremy Alieta said. My**

**names Yumi and this is my boyfriend William Yumi said**.

**And I'm Odd Odd said. You are Kagome said. No Kagome**

**his name is actually Odd Ulrich said. Oh sorry it's just**

**that's an awfully strange name but we can't pick our**

**names Kagome said. Aw man her come Queen Elizabeth**

**Yumi said. Oh hello Ulrich dear when are you going to lose**  
><strong><br>their loser and come to me you know you want to oh and**

**new girl I suggest you leave this group they're nothing**

**but weirdo's Sissy said. Well if I may say something I say**

**you are the weirdo because where I come from if you**

**wear pants under a skirt you'll get bullied so fast before**

**you could take them off so before you call someone else a**

**weirdo check yourself first Elizabeth Kagome said. Ohh**

**you'll regret this new girl I'll get you for this lets go guys**

**Sissy said walking away. Man that was so awesome I**

**swear you can hang out with me any day Kagome Odd**

**said. Thank you very much that makes me feel welcome**

**Kagome said. So Kagome I love your hair is that your**

**natural color Alieta said. Yes it is all my family members**

**have sliver hair and I love your hair as well I was thinking**  
><strong><br>about getting highlights in that color do you think it would**  
><strong><br>look nice Kagome said. I think it would look nice I'm also**

**from Japan Yumi said. Thanks Kagome said. Guys come on**  
><strong><br>its lunch time I'm hungry Odd said. When are you not Odd**

**Jeremy said and they all laugh as they walked away.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

So I was wondering do you want to come hang out at my house I said. Well Alieta paused that would…(beep beep she was then cut off by Jeremy's computer when he went to go check it he was shock and he whispered guys its X.A.N.A) um we cant maybe next time our um friend is calling us lets go guys Ulrich said running towards the forest. Yeah we are very sorry for leaving you like this I wish we could spend more time together you are an awesome girl Odd said running after William. That was very weird I should follow them…. Shot I cant I have to go meet up with Sessho hm you six are very odd I'm looking forward to getting to know you all better.

(A.N I'm very sorry for the very short chapter

But I'm so very busy but I just wanted to

Put that up for all of you please review)


End file.
